A.O
| rname = Ā Ō | ename = A.O. | first = Chapter 551; Episode 460 | affiliation = A.O Pirates ; Subordinate of the Whitebeard Pirates | occupation = Pirate; Captain | jva = Kōhei Fukuhara | birth = January 15th |Funi eva = Mark Fickert }} A.O is an infamous New World pirate and captain of the A.O Pirates. He and his crew were subordinates to Whitebeard. Appearance A.O is a very tall man with a long, square shaped face, hollow eyes under prominent eyebrows, dark sideburns that go all the way down to his chin, and greenish long wavy hair. On his head, he wears a yellow and brown striped bandanna and over it is a tricorn captain's hat with what appears to be his Jolly Roger on it, a white skull wearing an animal-like hood. He also wears a dark blue, open shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a ruffled collar, and elaborate earrings made up by three little jewels each on both ears. Personality Not much is known about A.O's personality other than that he is very loyal to Whitebeard since he was willing to risk his own life to save Ace from execution. Relationships Whitebeard Pirates Edward Newgate Like the rest of Whitebeard's subordinates, he's very loyal to him. Portgas D. Ace A.O was close enough to Ace to call him "Ace-chan" and when he found out he was in danger, he voluntarily joined the rescue mission of Whitebeard Pirates. Abilities and Powers A.O is a fearsome pirate who has managed to make himself an infamous reputation in the New World, becoming Whitebeard's subordinate. Weapons A.O carries with him a sword fitting his size, with a long curved blade. History Past Less than three years before the Battle of Marineford, A.O and his crew had been trying to invade Whitebeard's territory. However, they soon became subordinate to the Whitebeard Pirates. Summit War Saga Marineford Arc A.O and his crew were first seen, along with a fleet of 42 other infamous pirate crews subordinate to the Whitebeard Pirates, attacking Marineford to save Portgas D. Ace from his execution. Later, he and the other New World pirates allied with Whitebeard Pirates were attacked by the Pacifista army. After Squard stabbed Whitebeard and claimed that Whitebeard sold out his subordinate crews to save Ace, A.O began to doubt Whitebeard. After Whitebeard proved his loyalty by giving the pirates an escape route, A.O was happy to know the truth and continued fighting the Marines. After the siege wall was raised and Akainu melted the ice with his magma powers, A.O boarded Whitebeard's hidden ship and entered the plaza with the help of Oars Jr.. Later, he followed Whitebeard's order in supporting Luffy and was rejoiced when Luffy managed to free Ace. However, their excitement was short-lived when Admiral Akainu provoked Ace and took his life. When the admiral aims for Luffy's life, A.O and the other pirates made protecting Luffy their top priority. After Shanks arrived and called for a ceasefire, A.O and the other pirates left the battlefield. Post-War Arc After the war, A.O and the rest of the allied crew attended Whitebeard and Ace's funeral on an undisclosed island somewhere in the New World. Yonko Saga Zou Arc Two years after Whitebeard's death, A.O. and his crew got into an argument with Edward Weevil, who had already destroyed 15 other subordinate crews on his path to take out the remnants of the Whitebeard Pirates. The fight was caused in part by their claim that the only sons of Whitebeard were his crew, and so Weevil decided to wipe them out in retaliation for their relation to his alleged father. During the fight, the A.O Pirates were completely wiped out, with the town being destroyed in the process. Major Battles *Whitebeard Pirates and subordinate crews vs. the Marines and Shichibukai *A.O Pirates vs. Edward Weevil Anime and Manga Differences In the manga version of Whitebeard and Ace's funeral in Chapter 590, A.O cannot be seen among those in attendance. The anime version of the scene in Episode 505 shows him attending. In the anime, the report of his defeat is alongside those of Elmy, Ramba, Whitey Bay, Bizarre, the Decalvan Brothers, and Palms. References Site Navigation de:A.O fr:A.O it:A.O. pl:A.O ca:A. O Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Pirate Captains Category:Whitebeard Pirates' Subordinates Category:Swordsmen